Ziva's Message
by Tori9226
Summary: My contribution to the wave of Post-Family First Tiva fics to help with all the feels. Tony finds a message from Ziva in Tali's to-go bag. SPOILERS IF YOU'VE NOT SEEN THE LATEST EPISODE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.
Tony sat on the floor by his bed, watching Tali sleep. The exhausted toddler was tucked safely between some pillows – _damn I really needed to get her a bed_ – her eyelids fluttering softly as she dreamed. Even though she was the spitting image of her mother, he still couldn't believe it. Any of it. His … no … their daughter. She was perfect. Her bubbly, feisty personality was the perfect mix of the two. Her eyes may be from Tony, but everything else screamed Ziva David. Her curly hair, dark skin complexion, and long lashes were all her mother.

Her mom. His Ziva. He couldn't believe it. No matter how many times he went through the facts, it just didn't add up. Ziva David, the woman who survived everything; the toughest woman he knew. No way she died in a fire. No way some coward got the drop on her like that. His Ziva would have known. She _did_ know. The more he thought about it, the more the 'facts' seemed out of place. They'd never mentioned finding a body, or even parts of one for that matter. Little Tali – who'd supposedly survived a fiery explosion – didn't have a scratch on her. Tali was Ziva made over, but no way a two-year-old would've survived something like that unscathed. And as he sat there watching his daughter sleep, he couldn't help but remember something. He lightly kissed Tali's forehead and quietly padded out into the living room.

Tali's to-go bag was beside the couch. Tony collapsed onto his makeshift bed, pulling the bag onto his lap. The bag was full of everything Tony and Tali could need. A small stash of baby food to help get the new father started, extra clothes, and Tali's favorite toys. For Tony, Ziva had tucked her scarf and the Paris photo into the bag. Lacing his fingers through the scarf, he held it under his nose and inhaled. The intoxicating scent of Ziva surrounded him, just as it had when he'd first discovered the scarf. But something was missing. The images of the farmhouse fire replayed in his mind. Supposedly this bag survived _that_ fire, but there was no trace of smoke smell on the scarf. Even factoring in the flight overseas, the smell wouldn't have faded that quickly. And her perfume smell would most definitely not be that strong. He lifted the full bag to his nose and got the same results – not a single whiff of smoke. How could that be possible?

Tony crept back into his room, taking the Paris photo from his nightstand. He'd put it there so Tali could see her beloved Ima, but a quick examination wouldn't hurt while the little girl was sleeping. Tony fell quietly back onto the couch, examining the photo. There was no smoke damage to the glass or wooden frame. Detective skills taking over, he began to carefully remove the photo from the frame. Ziva had used photos as messages in the past; maybe this could be one of those times. His heart was pounding as he carefully lifted the frame backing – but he was met with the plain white back of a photo. His heart fell.

"Aba?"

The soft cry pulled him from his thoughts. Leaving the photo, Tony hurried back to Tali's side.

"Aba's here baby," he said quietly, kneeling beside her.

The little girl was sitting upright, her curls sprung wildly around her head. The sight made Tony smile ever so slightly. She lifted her arms, and Tony stood to pull her into a tight embrace. How was it possible to love somebody so much so quickly?

"Aba's here, it's okay."

"Ima?"

"We'll find Ima baby, I promise."

"Love you."

Tony felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. It was very rough English, but it was the first English she'd spoken. _Damn_ Ziva was good.

"I love you too baby. Come on, let's get you back to sleep."

He laid down beside her, being careful to make sure she was safely between him and pillows once more. He wasn't sure the rules on this whole fathering thing, but he didn't want to risk hurting her. She was his everything now, as he was to her. He hummed softly, barely even recognizing the tune. Tali was asleep before he finished. Tony looked down at the little girl beside him, still trying to wrap his mind around it. He and Ziva created this perfect little human. How in the hell was he going to do this? _I will find you Ziva. I know you're still out there. Somehow, I'll bring our family together._ Sleep took over Tony not long after conquering Tali.

-T-

Tony awoke next morning to a very awake and very hungry two-year-old patting his head.

"Aba!"

Tony chuckled as he opened his eyes. "Good morning Tali."

He tickled the little girl, her high pitched laugh making his grin grow into a full blown smile. That was the first night he'd slept well since learning of Ziva's disappearance.

"Come on," he said, taking Tali into his arms and heading out into the kitchen.

He placed the little girl in her high chair, a lovely gift from McGee. Looking around his living room you could see the excitement from his friends. A box of new clothes lie in the corner from Gibbs; McGee had also given him a few toys as well as one of those fancy baby-monitor sets, just in case he needed it; Abbey had given her the scarf Ziva left her all those years ago, and found a Hippo to match hers. Tali went back and forth between it and her little dog from Ziva. She loved them both so much, Tony thought it was almost comical watching little girl make sure they each got equal time. It amazed him how grown up this little girl could be sometimes. He reached into the refrigerator to pull out some of Palmer's gifts – fresh, organic baby food. After tasting it the other day, it was the only thing she would eat.

A few bites into her breakfast of peaches (her favorite, Tony had learned) there was a knock at his door. Setting the spoon and dish out of her reach on the counter (she could create quite the mess, he'd learned a few nights ago) he went to answer the door. Gibbs stood there, two cups of coffee in hand, McGee behind him.

"Boss?"

"Technically, not anymore," Gibbs smirked as he walked over to Tali.

"Gib!" Tony learned the other day Ziva must have told her about the whole team, because as friends dropped off gifts she managed some pretty good attempts at names. And stone-faced Gibbs couldn't help but melt a little bit at that. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little, earning a classic Gibbs look; but he was glad. Right now, he could use all of the help he could get.

"You look less like hell than normal," McGee pointed out, following Gibbs into the apartment. "Finally sleep last night?"

"I did, actually," Tony replied, taking the spare cup of coffee Gibbs had placed on the counter. The old Marine was currently finishing helping Tali with her breakfast. "What are you guys doing here? No case?"

"It's Saturday," McGee said. "Boss gave us the day off since we wrapped a case yesterday."

"Day off? Gibbs I think you've gone soft since Tali got here."

Gibbs ignored him, attention focused on Tali. McGee chuckled quietly. "He's definitely been more chipper since she got here. As soon as she said 'Gib' it was over."

Tony laughed and made his way to the cough. McGee joined him, picking up the photo to make room.

"Why'd you take it apart?" he asked.

"Hoping for some sort of message or something," Tony admitted. "Ziva's done it before."

"Think she's still out there?"

"You don't?"

"I know she's way to damn smart to go out like that," McGee said.

"What are you thinking, DiNozzo?" Gibbs placed Tali on the floor near a few of her toys and sat in the chair across from the boys.

"Like McGee said boss, Ziva is way too smart to go out like that," Tony said. He reached into the to go bag for Ziva's scarf. "Smell this. Tell me what you think."

"Smells like that weird perfume she always wore."

"What's missing?" Tony asked.

"Wasn't that bag supposed to be in the house with Tali?" McGee asked.

"Bingo," Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"'Gee!" Tali came over with her stuffed dog.

"Hi Tali," the agent smiled, taking her into his lap.

"Ima," damn she was smart, Tony thought.

"Yes Tali we're talking about Ima," McGee said. "We want to find her for you."

"I know it could all be nothing," Tony said. "But I just can't believe it. Ziva had to have known. And they never found a body. I just can't believe she's gone until there is physical proof."

"Rule number three," Gibbs said, sipping his coffee.

"Exactly," Tony said. "I need to know. For myself."

McGee placed Tali back on the floor and began to place the photo back in its frame, but he froze before putting the backing on.

"Uh Tony," he said. "Did you see this?"

McGee held up the frame backing, and Tony saw a small SD card tapped to the inside of the frame backing.

"No, it was dark when I took it apart last night. Tali woke up, so I left it. That's got to be from Ziva."

Gibbs had already retrieved Tony's laptop and placed it between his agents. "See what's on it, McGee."

Gibbs took Tali into his arms, and sat down beside McGee, so the tech man was between the two. McGee booted up the laptop and inserted the card, Tony waited for what felt like forever for the card's contents to appear on his screen. A few dozen photos popped up, and he recognized them immediately.

"Aren't these from when you two were in Paris?" McGee asked.

"Ima!" Tali squealed when she saw images of her mother appear on screen.

"Yes but there's one missing," Tony said, his eyes scanning the screen. "My favorite one, actually."

"Think that was on purpose?" McGee asked.

"It's Ziva," Gibbs said. "It was on purpose."

"It was a photo of her I took in front of our hotel," Tony said. "God she looked so beautiful in it."

"So much for rule number twelve," McGee mumbled; Gibbs whacked him upside the head, earning a giggle and excited 'Gib' from Tali.

"Thanks Tali," McGee smirked at the littler girl.

"Gee!" She gave a very Tony-like smirk right back at him.

"Oh god she really is yours," McGee chuckled. "So what do these photos mean, Tony?"

"I think Ziva's in Paris," Tony said.

"The hotel you stayed at during the case?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep. We always said we would go back," Tony smiled softly.

"Exactly how long were you two…" McGee let the question hang in the air.

"Not long McGee," Tony replied.

"And she never contacted you over the last few years?" Gibbs asked.

"Not even a text," Tony sighed. "I thought she was mad at me for something. She never talked to you?"

"Only the night you two separated," Gibbs replied.

Tony scrolled through the photos, making sure only the one was missing. This had to be her message. She was alive, and she was in Paris. She left the card, know he'd find it.

"Ima?" Tali asked again, looking at the photos.

"Yes baby," Tony smiled, taking his daughter from Gibbs and placing her on his lap. "We're going to go find Ima."

-Z-

Ziva was beginning to worry. It had been a week since the news broke that they'd caught the bastard who blew up her home. She knew it was safe to come out of hiding, but she wanted to wait a little longer just to be safe. Surely Tony would find her message? He'd come find her. Tali would make travel a slight hassle, but she was such a good child. Rather than being afraid of new things, she ran head on into them. The first time Ziva had taken her to the market she'd barely been able to hold onto her and their items, for the little girl wanted to run down every isle and explore.

She knew Tony had Tali. Orli had managed to get her a message. Ziva hated that Tony had to be fed all these lies, but she had to make sure her baby girl was safe; and with Trent Kort after her, Tali couldn't be with her. Now that the jackass was dead, she was in the clear.

A knock at her door signified the arrival of her breakfast. She had truly missed this hotel. Not only was it full of fond memories, but it was in a beautiful area of Paris. She rose from the couch and headed for the door, but when she looked through the peephole, she couldn't see anything. Instinct took over, and she placed one hand on the gun at her hip. The intruder was no threat, however.

"Ima!"

Ziva sunk to the floor, wrapping her daughter into a tight embrace. "Tali, my baby you're here! Where is Aba?"

"Here," Tony stepped into the room, dropping to his knees beside his girls.

"Tony, I – "

"Don't," he said. He wrapped them both into a hug, his voice shook a little. "It's okay."

Tali squealed with delight, seeing both her parents. "Ima! Aba! Play!"

Ziva chuckled, and spoke Hebrew to Tali. Tony only caught part of it – something about nap time. Tali frowned, but didn't fight back. She went with her mother to the adjoining bedroom to get settled in. Tony stood, taking in the suite. It was larger than he remembered, but it looked quite the same. A large plush sofa bookended with small dark wooden tables. A TV, storage chest, and table and chair set finished this room. The adjoining room, he remembered quite clearly, held a large king sized bed covered in a regal set of blankets and pillows. Tony went to the window, looking down at the very spot where he took his favorite photo of Ziva. After a few moments, he heard the door close softly behind him.

"She does go down for a nap incredibly well for a child her age," Tony pointed out.

"She can nap anywhere, just like her father," Ziva smirked.

"Father," Tony smiled. "I'm still getting used to that word applying to me."

"Tony I'm so sorry. I –"

Before she could finish, Tony had one arm around her waist while his other hand wound through her hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Ziva melted into his arms, winding her hands up and around the back of his neck. They only separated when lack of breath forced them apart; Tony rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't apologize," he said. "I know why."

"Tony, I kept your daughter from you. Of all things, you know how important family is to me. But I knew you'd give up everything you loved and had worked your life for. I wanted so badly to tell you. But I just …"

Tony kissed her again to stop her. "I know. Ziva I know you better than anybody. I know exactly why you did it. Was I mad at first? Hell yeah. But that little girl in there is the single most perfect human being I've ever met, so I can't be mad for long. And I understand why. I really do. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be thanking you. You kept her safe and managed to keep yourself safe too. You two are everything to me."

"Tony ..." tears appeared in her eyes. "I … I don't even know what to say."

"So don't," he whispered, and pulled her in for another kiss.

It was another several moments before they separated. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever find those pictures," Ziva smiled.

"Technically, I didn't. McGee did."

Tony explained about their visit, and the discovery of the card. He explained that all three of the men had their doubts about her death, Abbey as well.

"So you left the team?" Ziva asked as his story came to a close, sounding a little surprised.

"Well yeah," he said. "I've got Tali to think about now. I don't want to miss out on anything in her life. I want to be there for her."

"How'd Gibbs take the news?"

"Oh Tali's made him go soft. She met him, called him 'Gib' and it was over. The next day he brought over a big box of clothes. He's spoiled her rotten this last week."

Ziva chuckled. "Sounds like Gibbs. He may be a stone faced Marine, but family is just as important to him as the rest of us."

"Will you come back to D.C.? We don't have to stay there. We can live wherever the hell you want. But everybody would like to know you're okay."

Ziva smiled, and kissed him once more. "D.C. _is_ home, Tony. Our family is there."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. But a little trip down memory street here in Paris would be fun first."

"Memory lane, Ziva. Memory lane."

"Same thing," she grinned, pulling him in for yet another kiss.

She could definitely get used to this.


End file.
